1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamper evident containers and more particularly, relates to tamper evident containers that have a tamper evident band or strip around the lid that instantly indicates whether there has been any attempt to tamper with the container.
2. Background Information
In recent years, attempts have been made to prevent product tampering by using seals that indicate evidence of tampering. Some of these methods include sealing the container with a shrink wrap around the lid, while others include providing a tamper evident strip around the lid that will easily fracture, if tampered with, to show evidence of attempts to open the container. These various types of seals and wraps provide immediate evidence of tampering if any attempt is made to open the container and provide a warning to potential users. The tear strips break away from the lid and must be torn off to allow removal of the lid. Any attempt to pry the lid off will result in damage to the tear strip providing evidence of tampering.
Presently available devices concentrate on some way of sealing the lid on containers by adding the shrink wrap or tear strip after the lid is installed on the container. It would be advantageous if the tear strip could be incorporated into the container or lid itself, allowing the use of standard lids.
There are devices available, that are provided on a container, to block access to the lip of the lid and preventing it from being removed without evidence of tampering. These devices involve the use of a collar or flange around the peripheral edge of the lid that block entrance and prevent the lid from being easily removed. A small breakaway portion of the blocking flange must be removed to get a grip on the edge of the lid for removal. A tab on the blocking flange is joined by two thin sections. A downward pressure on the flange causes it to rupture and to breakaway, allowing the person to grip the edge of the lid for removal.
These devices are not entirely effective as the lid can be pried off relatively easily without damaging the barrier arranged by the flange. To solve this problem, tamper resistant tear strips are incorporated into lids around the flange or collar to seal the periphery of the lid. They provide evidence of tampering if anyone attempts to pry off the lid. While the latest tamper evident strips are effective, they are complicated to install onto the container and costly to produce; and have not enjoyed substantial commercial success. For that reason, an improved tamper evident tear strip would be advantageous.
Also, an object of this invention would be to provide a container with a tamper evident strip incorporated or integral with the lid, that solves the problem of strips that have a breakaway portion and leave all, or a substantial portion of the strip on the container. Preferably, the tamper evident strip would be incorporated into the lid and would tear completely away leaving a nearly clean standard container and lid.
One such tamper evident tear strip, incorporated into the lid, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,934, issued May 26, 1992 to the same inventor as the invention disclosed herein. This device is very effective in preventing tampering of a container. The tear-away strip is comprised of a plurality of tabs joined by integral thin film links that are heat contractible. Thus, this tear strip requires the additional step of heating the periphery of the container as the lid is pressed on.
Another invention that incorporates a tamper resistant tear strip is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,694, issued Oct. 4, 1993 to the same inventor as the invention disclosed herein, and incorporated herein by reference. This tamper evident tear strip is constructed to provide evidence of tampering and fits tightly around the rim or skirt of the lid, but has a series of thin rupturable links. The strip may be easily stripped away to allow use of the contents in the container.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved tear-away tamper evident band on a container that seals the periphery of a lid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tamper evident band on a container that when removed, leaves a nearly standard lid on the container to be used.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tamper evident tear-away band that slips peripherally as the band is sealed around the periphery of a lid after it is placed on a filled container.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tamper evident lid with an improved tear-away band, which reduces unit costs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new container lid design in which the tamper evident portion of the lid is molded at the same time, and is part of the main lid.